painful truth
by Falconluv
Summary: what if Jane had run away from the church when she found Mr.Rochester had a wife? a storm is brewing will it strike when Jane is running? And what of Mr.Rochester? i do not own any of the characters in this story. unfortunately.


Jane stood numb in the church the mens voices seeming muffled to her ears Her eyes were red as tears gathered in her unblinking eyes with a slow painful blink a tear escaped her eye and she slowly lifted her head to look at Mr. Rochester. He looked pleadingly at her and with strong will Jane gazed at the man she loved but who had in one day caused her so much pain. With a last look at the men in the church Jane gathered her dress in her hands and ran shoving passed Mr. Rochester who called out to her to stop but she did not. Jane ran until her feet ached mud splattered onto her white dress her hands and face were cold and somehow she knew that a powerful storm was brewing. Gasping for breath Jane sat on a low tree root leaning against the bark she stared at the beautiful view before her eyes. The wind howled around her blowing her veil into the air. With a vicious pull it came free from her hair and she allowed the wind to carry it away the trail blown out into a long walk way of material as though it was calling her to pull it back. Tears ran down her face as she broke into breath heaving sobs with a delicate hand Jane shielded her eyes as the storm set in the rain soaking her to the skin within seconds. Pulling at her hair Jane let it down for it to be blown by the wind and soaked by the rain but she did not care. Her heart was broken just like the storm was trying to break her. She made no move to return to Thornfield.

Jane was frozen she must have sat in the storm numbly ignoring her bodies protest to the wind and rain and the freezing temperature she had allowed plague her skin and bones. The sky was darkened and Jane weakly stood holding the tree for support her feet slipped in the mud and Jane fell onto her back into the mud. She struggled to breath and looking at the mixed coloured sky a small smile plagued her red lips as she closed her eyes rain battering against her eyelids and face with a soft sigh Jane let go off all her pain with that last breath.

POV: MR. ROCHESTER.

" JANE!" I called after the women I loved but had hurt her wedding dress was clutched in her clenched hands as I saw her run into the fields I could feel the cold wind blow harshly against my chest making me take a step backwards there was a storm coming. I made a quick decision running to my stables I yelled for my horse to be saddled it took far too long in my eyes. Leaping into the saddle I urged my horse on desperately trying to find the path that Jane had taken. The wind pelted against my skin and the rain soon followed me and my horse was soaked to our skins within a matter of minutes. I struggled through the storm blindly searching for the woman I loved. It wasn't until about an hour or so later that I saw a figure dressed in mud caked white lying beside a tree. Fear gripped my heart and I kicked my horse on until we were in distance to leap off. Running to Jane's side I urgently gripped her hand. It was frozen.

**Jane lay on the muddy field a puddle of rain and mud were patched around the whole field. Her hair was caked with mud; her skin was even paler than normal the wedding dress clung thinly to her wet frame. Her chest did not rise, her blue lips, her creamy skin frozen by rain. Stumbling to my knee's I cried burying my head into her stomach.**

" **Jane? Come back," I choked tears ran freely with the rain on my face I sobbed into her stomach as I lifted my head to look at her beautiful face. A small smile was frozen into place and I closed my eyes painfully remembering how she warmed my heart when she smiled. Gently I picked her limp body into my arms one of her long elegant arms fell dangling to the ground her slightly curled fingers were specked with mud. I somehow managed to get us both into the saddle before urging my horse on home that would never be my home again without Jane. When we finally made it back the staff were all waiting for us looking worriedly for us relief showed on their faces as I rode into the courtyard. There faces filled with disbelief and grief as they saw my red eyes, I slid from the saddle gently pulling Jane into my arms again one arm trailed to the floor barely managing to stay above it. I collapsed to my knee's crying out in pain cradling Jane to my chest the staff was crying hugging each other. Adele was screaming with grief rushing to me hugging me and hesitantly burying her head into Jane's shoulder one of my arms snaked around Adele's shoulders pulling her to me hugging her small pain filled form. Mrs. Fairfax and the other staff forced us inside. I kept hold of Jane and Adele gripped my arm as we walked numbly to the sitting room where I sat cradling both my girls Adele clung to me and I welcomed her presence as we grieved. What should have been the happiest day of life turned to the worst of my life. I can never forget that I failed the kindest most beautiful understanding woman I'd ever met that shall stay with me until the end of my days. **


End file.
